


The Slip Up

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Multi, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio practices with Akira and Yuutarou in the gym, when Tobio ends up falling. Luckily Hajime and Tooru wasn't to far away and rushes to the gym. Akira and Yuutarou are panicking and Tobio is just in a daze for a few before he feels the pain.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918498
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	The Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and you guys are awesome :)

"We're gonna get in trouble with Hajime if he finds out we're practicing late," Tobio says following Akira and Yuutarou into the gym. 

"Don't worry he won't find out," Akira says giving Tobio a small smile. 

But they are proven wrong when Tobio goes to set and ends up landing wrong. Akira spikes the ball and Yuutarou goes to receive it when they hear a scream. They look and see their best friend on the ground. They stare at him as they begin to panicking. 

"Tobs, are you okay?" Akira asks rushing to his side. 

Yuutarou goes rushes to his other side and starts checking for blood. Tobio comes out of his daze and slowly sits up. That is when he starts to the feel the pain in his leg which causes him to whimper. 

"I'm calling Hajime," Akira announces while rushing to his bag to get his phone.

Yuutarou stays by Tobio trying to keep him calm while Akira tries to get and of Hajime or Tooru. With a growl after it went to voicemail _again,_ he goes back to his friends with his phone. 

"Anything?" Yuutarou asks. 

"No," Akira says with a sigh. 

Yuutarou gets up and goes get his phone before going back to the other two. He tries Hajime and Tooru but it went to voicemail. 

"Crap, so now what?" Yuutarou asks. 

"I don't know," Akira says with a pout. 

Akira and Yuutarou looks down at the youngest who now full on crying due to pain. 

"Maybe we can carry him to the hospital?" Yuutarou asks. 

"It's to far away," Akira says. 

"So what should we do than cause I'm comin up with nothing," Yuutarou asks. 

"You're gonna get in the car and explain to us what had happened," Someone says with them. 

The three boys jumps and Tobio whimpers and grips his knee. Hajime walks in front of them and they see Tooru standing close to him. They stare at Tobio who is staring back with blood shot eyes. 

"Let get you taken care of," Tooru says shocking everyone. 

Tooru just rolls his eyes at them and walks up to Tobio and gently picks him up and carries him out of the gym. The others grabs their and Tobio's bags and follows Tooru out of the gym.The trip to the hospital is uneventful, but Hajime did scold them once Akira explains everything to Hajime. Throughout this whole time, Tooru keeps Tobio calm and tries to get Tobio to stop crying. 

* * *

After an hour, Tobio is free to go home but sadly he has to be on crutches for a couple of weeks. No one really say anything and Tobio just states out his window. He doesn't realize that anyone is talking till he's gently get hit in the head. He turns his head and see Hajime staring at him. 

"What?" Tobio asks tilting his head.

"You're staying at Hajime's house till you get off the crutches," Akira says getting out of the van. 

"Please take good care of him Iwaizuni-san," Yuutarou says following Akira. 

"I will," Hajime says. 

"I'm taking care of him to," Tooru says. 

"Take good care of him as well Oikawa-san," Akira says with wide eyes. 

"Why do you always have wide eyes when I'm being nice," Tooru says crossing his arms. 

"We didn't know you care about Tobs," Akira says. 

"Just because I don't act like it, doesn't mean I don't like him, cause I honestly do like him, I just like teasing him," Tooru says. 

Hajime chuckles as he sees Tobio's eyes brightens up. 

"And Tobs, we will check up on you tomorrow morning since it's gonna be the weekend," Akira says. 

"Okay, also have a good night," Tobio says. 

"You too," Yuutarou says with a small smile. 

They make sure the other boys make it inside before they go to Hajime's house. 

* * *

Tooru carries Tobio down to Hajime's bedroom and gently set him on the bed and props Tobio's leg up. Tobio looks around as the older boys get dress and comes to the conclusion that everything screams Hajime. He sees Hajime coming out of the bathroom and gives him a smile. 

"I always wanted a bedroom in the basement," Tobio says. 

"Same, getting everything we needed to make it happened was a lot of work but it's worth it," Hajime says looking around his room. 

He looks at Tobio and gives him a smile before going to his closet. Tooru comes back into the room and sits down beside Tobio. 

"Poor Tobio-chan, I'm hope you recover quickly, and once you do, you should hang out with Hajime and I more often," Tooru says with a smile. 

"Deal," Tobio says with a smile. 

"Since that's covered, Shittykawa help me get Tobio into these clothes," Hajime says throwing the clothes onto the bed. 

"Sorry if they're to big," Hajime says with an apologetic smile. 

"It's fine," Tobio says. 

Hajime and Tooru works together and quickly and carefully get Tobio changed. They leave again but they come back soon with food and drinks. Tobio thanks them for the food and begins eating while they all watch that T.V. while Tobio eats. Once Tobio is done, Hajime takes the tray back upstairs before he shut the lights off and cuddle up to Tobio's left side while Tooru copies him on Tobio's right side. They make small talk which led to Tooru and Hajime to leave gentle kisses on Tobio's cheeks and neck. Tobio just giggles and smile and keeps his hands on the older boys legs. 

"You're way to cute," Tooru says. 

Tobio giggles and hides his face in Hajime's neck. He feels Hajime chuckle as Tooru wraps his arms around Tobio's waist. 

"He's telling the truth," Hajime says nuzzling his face in Tobio's soft hair. 

They stays there for a few seconds before he yawns. Hajime chuckles and moves Tobio down till he's laying against his pillows. The older boys cuddles Tobio and makes Tobio goes to sleep before they do. 


End file.
